1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to alerting devices and systems and more particularly to a novel electronic aid for attracting the attention of but not limited to hearing and/or visually impaired persons, permitting interruption of operation of external sound producing entertainment and video display devices including but not limited to stereos, TVs, video monitors, cell phones, pagers, vehicular navigation systems, communication devices, informational displays, personal computers, pocket pc, digital audio/video servers, as well as initiating operation of visual, motion and aural alerts, wherein such interruption and initiation of circuit operations is actuated by various external input devices.
2. Brief Description of the Field of the Invention
It has been the conventional practice for residents and occupants of a dwelling, vehicle or standing alone to enjoy a variety of sound producing and visual display entertainment and informational devices such as television, stereo, radios, computers and the like, which involves listening to such devices at a raised audio level or where the person is totally deaf, their entertainment medium is of a visual nature. Usually, the level is such that the residents or occupants with normal hearing enjoying the entertainment will still detect or sense overriding sounds such as the ringing of the telephone or a doorbell. However, problems and difficulties are encountered when persons have impaired hearing or sight such that during the enjoyment of the entertainment, such persons are at a high risk of missing incoming telephone calls, life-safety alarms which may include, but would not limited to Fire, Smoke or Burglary, visitors ringing the doorbell or other interrupting situations. The primary intent of this invention is to assist people with hearing or visual impairments; however this invention can be helpful for anyone who desires to utilize these technologies and feature sets within their lifestyle.
Also, when hearing and/or visually impaired persons or others interested in using the alert system are at a location some distance from the ringing, such as in the backyard, or the entertainment devices are not in operation, they may be unable to hear either the doorbell or the telephone should one be actuated. Such persons are severely restricted in their enjoyment of such entertainment and outdoor activities, as well as indoors if the entertainment device is not in operation.
In the case of TV satellite receivers, existing systems have displayed a name and telephone number as an on-screen caller ID feature. The present invention displays specific on-screen messages informing the viewer of an initiating event. For example, when a telephone is ringing the system simultaneously replaces the audio content with an audible message not limited to “Your phone is ringing”, or “Your doorbell is ringing” or other messages appropriate to the input actuator of the sequence. Therefore, a long standing need has existed to provide a system and apparatus for interrupting the audio output and replacing the audio with an audible announcement of the alerting event from such entertainment devices when a telephone or a doorbell rings. In the case when a television is being viewed, not only is the audio interrupted and replaced, an on-screen video text message is provided. In addition to the alert message being displayed on the TV screen for an incoming call, the alerting device will display the Caller ID where available. The user has the option to select “large thick font in high contrast text” for the purpose of assisting the visually impaired person. In the case where no entertainment system is involved, the system needed should include a mechanism for operating an alert device such as a bell, light or email or text message alert to a cell phone when the entertainment device may not be in operation or the person is at a location some distance from the doorbell or telephone ringing. In this manner, the hearing and/or visually impaired person will be alerted to the fact that an attempt is being made to contact the person. The device also archives the alert information for retrieval at a later time, in the event that the person had not seen or heard the alert when it actually occurred.